


Introductions

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Kaneki's moved in with Hide after his torture with Jason, the two have already established a relationship. However, it's come the time for Kaneki to reveal Hide to the ghouls at Anteiku and the blond can't be more nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of part Two, hope you all like it!

“Hey Kaneki, what should I wear?” Hide called as he stepped out of the bathroom. His damp hair fell above his face as he wrapped a towel around his thin waist. From the bedroom, Kaneki, who presently read, gazed at him.

 

“What do you mean?” The white haired ghoul replied. “Wear what you want. This isn't formal or anything like that.”

 

“I know.” Hide presently dug through his drawer and pulled out a few things. “I just....I don't know? Want to impress them.”

 

“You don't need to worry about impressing anyone Hide.”

 

The blond opened his mouth to speak but was cut short when a red tentacle wrapped around his ankle and pulled him to the large bed. Within seconds he was laying right next to Kaneki, towless. The ghoul continued to read his book.

 

“I thought you said you'd stop with your Kagune.”

 

“I couldn't help myself.” Kaneki placed his book down and scooted over to Hide. “And stop being so nervous.”

 

“How can I?” Sighing, Hide fell side ways into Kaneki's lap and closed his eyes. Months ago, this act would've been strange, almost uncomfortable, but the two were used to it now.

 

The blond sighed as Kaneki ran fingers through his wet hair.

 

“Just be yourself Hide.” The ghoul cooed. “Your personality is enough for anyone.”

OoOoOoOoO

 

Finally dressed in a T-shirt, and jeans, Hide followed his boyfriend as the two walked down the street that after noon. At that moment, it seemed to Hide that all eyes were on him, judging him like angry vultures.

 

He was pretty sure Kaneki could smell that he was nervous, as they finally made it to the entrance of Anteiku.

 

_Just breathe...why am I so nervous?_

 

“Here we are...Hide?” Kaneki tugged on Hide's arm. “Move.”

 

“Oh.” The blond realized his feet weren't moving. “Um....Can I just_”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kaneki pulled Hide through the threshold.

 

The blond was met with the smell of fine brewed coffee and freshly baked pastries. Opening his eyes after a few seconds, he gazed ahead past the people and saw the young girl named Touka. She seemed to notice Kaneki before she noticed Hide and as quickly as she possibly could, she rushed over.

 

“Idiot Kaneki where have you...” Her voice, filled with anger and hurt drifted suddenly when she gazed up at Hide. He offered the kindest smile he could without faltering.

 

“Hey Touka-chan!”

 

“Hide_”

 

“He knows.” Kaneki's voice took a more serious tone. “I told him everything.”

 

At that moment, Touka's gaze hardened into a solid glare. “Kaneki_”

 

“After your shift.” Kaneki offered a smile but Touka wasn't calmed in the least.

 

“How can you go missing for weeks, and then come back with a human who knows about us!? I told you what would happen if he figured out.”

 

There was silence, despite the vast amount of people who presently walked about. Shaking uncontrollably now, Hide didn't know what to think. He couldn't make out Kaneki's expression due to the fact that he was behind him, but Touka looked like she was ready to kill.

 

“Touka, I won't tell anyone.” Hide promised.

 

“Shut up.” She growled.

 

At that moment, Kaneki took hold of Hide's hand. “Closing is in an hour, we'll wait until then.”

 

He led Hide to a booth without looking back at Touka. When the two sat down, Hide put his head in his hands. “I should just go_”

 

“No!” Kaneki offered a smile. The smile that melted Hide. “It's fine. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

 

The blond just rested his head on the table. “Are you hungry Hide?”

 

“I couldn't keep any food down if I was Kaneki.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Closing time rolled around and Kaneki forced Hide into the back room. When the two entered, Hide first saw Touka sitting on a sofa. Next to her was Nishiki, and standing by the door was a tall, purple haired ghoul. In a cushion chair was a smaller girl. Hide felt like he was stepping into a den of lions.

 

“Where's the manager?” Was Kaneki's first question.

 

“He and Yomo are doing something.” Nishiki was the first one to answer. He then looked up at Hide. “It was a matter of time before you figured out.” He smiled and stretched.

 

“This isn't funny.” Touka snapped. “You're lucky I let Kimi live.”

 

“Like I would let you kill her.” Nishiki replied.

 

In the midst of their slight bickering, the tiny girl made a light noise. She stood from her spot on the sofa and quickly rushed over to Kaneki where she latched onto him like a leech. From where Hide stood, he could tell she was crying.

 

“I missed you big brother!” Her high pitched voice soften Hide's heart. “I thought you ran away and you'd never come back! Why did you leave for so long? Why didn't you come back with the others?”

 

“Because, Hinami,” Kaneki cooed softly. “I had to go stay with him for a while.” He motioned towards Hide. “He's my best friend. But don't worry, it won't be like this anymore...I promise I'll come to visit.”

 

“Big...big brother won't live with me anymore?”

 

There was a bit of pain in Kaneki's eyes and Hide felt the most guilt he ever had. He had to realize that despite the fact that he and Kaneki had known each other forever, this little girl kind of needed him more. If the despair in her voice didn't say anything Hide didn't know what would.

 

“That's fine! He can stay!” Hide itched his blond hair. “I mean, you can come and visit me Kaneki!”

 

Releasing Hinami, the ghoul sighed. “Hide...”

 

“How do we know you're safe for Kaneki?” The purple haired ghoul spoke by the time Hinami stepped aside and rushed back to the sofa.

 

“Like you'd know what's safe for him, Tsukiyama.” Nishiki crossed his arms. “In Hide's defense, he knew Kaneki before any of you did.” He fiddled with his glasses. “Ghoul or not, you guys didn't come into the picture 'till later. Don't forget that.”

 

The purple haired ghoul, Tsukiyama, had approached Kaneki. “I don't trust him, Kaneki.” His voice was soft. He extended a hand to touch Kaneki's face, but the ghoul just stepped aside.

 

“It doesn't matter if you trust him or not, Tsukiyama. I didn't bring him here for you to trust him.” Kaneki sighed. “I brought him here so you all could be aware that he is apart of my life and will know what's going on.”

 

There was a painful silence as Kaneki practically glared at all of the ghouls. It was Touka who stood.

 

“You think Kaneki, after all you've been through, that you can make decisions for yourself?” She breathed. “For all we know he can be tricking you and taking advantage of your unstable state.”

 

Hide's heart skipped a beat. “I would never_”

 

“Humans are the same.” Tsukiyama spoke. “And you don't understand a thing about Kaneki.” He narrowed his eyes. “You're probably using him for your own selfish gain.”

 

Hide chanced a look at Kaneki for support but his ghoul partner had grown silent. He just looked at his shoes almost as if he was ashamed to be around Hide. Never had the blond felt so alone. “Whatever...” Nishiki stood. “If you guys are gonna bitch about what you know and what you don't know then I'm out.” Without a word he left, leaving the room tense and solid.

 

“I'd never do anything to hurt Kaneki.” Hide figured he had to defend himself. He stepped past Kaneki and tried to speak to Touka. He stopped suddenly however, when he realized her Kakugan was on.

 

“Big sister!” Hinami sounded shocked.

 

“Look away Hinami.” Tsukiyama replied, as he activated his kakugan.

 

“Wha_”

 

“You're a human, a liar.” Touka began. “I told Kaneki what would happen if you figured out. You're probably just taking advantage of him. Killing you is the best thing to do.”

 

“I couldn't agree more.” Tsukiyama added.

 

The two advanced towards Hide and all the while, Kaneki stood there looking down. Hide took a nervous step back and tripped over himself landing uncomfortable on his rear. He saw Touka's flaming Kagune sprout from her shoulder blades, and soon enough, Tsukiyama's came spiraling out of control.

 

_Am I gonna die? Kaneki's not saying anything...did he plan to..._

 

“It's better we kill you before you hurt Kaneki_”

 

“ _Don't say another fucking word.”_

 

A deep voice practically roared from behind Hide and the blond found himself looking up. By this time, Kaneki was standing straight with his kakugan blaring. Seconds later, a cloud of red mist surrounded Hide until finally, it solidified itself. Kaneki's kagune was deployed.

 

“Kaneki_”

 

A series of things happened that moment. There was screaming, shouting and a blood bath all over. Within seconds, Touka and Tsukiyama were flying out of control being punctured by Kaneki's rinkaku. Hide covered his mouth as blood fell like rain, drenching his clothing.

_Damn...Damn...Damn..._

 

He looked around to see if anyone was still alive. And there, sitting on the sofa like a scared kitten was the little girl. Hinami.

 

_What if he goes after her?_

 

“Himani!” Hide called amongst screams and shouts. She looked at him with big watery eyes. “Come over here!” 

 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head. Hide could tell that she was terrified. He quickly ran over to the sofa where she was and without really thinking about it, picked her up. Like him, she was covered in a large amount of blood but at the moment, that didn't matter.

 

He too her quickly rushed outside of the room—it looked like a slaughter house. “It's okay...” He said quietly, running out of the restaurant and to the side walk. “This happens to him a lot.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Thanks! Also please read bottom for more notes!

Part II

 

Sometime later, Hinami and Hide made it to an empty park. It was dark save for the flickering street light overhead. When the two found a spot, Hide placed the little ghoul on a bench and sat next to her.

 

Both were visibly shaken and couldn't quite find the words to speak after what they'd just witnessed. This stuff happened to Kaneki all the time. Sometimes he'd lose himself, get lost in what happened in the past and even go off attack random things—but he'd never actually attacked his friends.

 

Hide figured that something clicked when Tsukiyama and Touka threatened to kill him, or way before, when they started to insult him. Kaneki was just looking down, maybe he'd already lost himself.

 

“Hey, Hinami,” Hide finally spoke. “Are you...is everything...are you alright?” The little girl gazed at him with watery eyes.

 

“Big...big brother.” Her voice was shaking. “What happened to big brother?” 

 

As she lightly trembled, Hide brought a hand and rubbed her back. “I don't know.” He spoke honestly. “He hasn't really told me anything.”

 

Hinami stopped her tears and stared at Hide. “He...he hasn't?”

 

“No. He just showed up at my house one day and...well, said he needed some place to stay for a while.”

 

There was silence, save for a breeze that passed by. Hinami eventually rubbed her eyes and perked up. “How long have you know big brother?” She asked.

 

“Um....since forever. We grew up together.” Hide shrugged. “I've known him forever. We're best friends, we've always been close. He just...disappeared one day and I didn't see him until he came to my house a few weeks ago. I guess all the time before, he was with you guys.”

 

“Did you miss him?” Hinami placed her hands in her lap. “I'm sorry.”

 

Hide's eyes widened. “Don't be sad. It's not your fault.” He rubbed her hair. “I'm pretty sure you are close...all of you. I feel like, I don't know, I took him away. But don't worry. Things will be different after this.”

 

Himani shivered. “Big brother scares me now.”

 

“Don't be afraid.” Hide breathed. “He's just...he's going through a lot. We have to stay here for a while, until things clear up, but don't be afraid. He won't hurt you.”

 

Hide listened as Hinami yawned. “You're tired?”

 

“Yes.” She sounded rather embarrassed. “Um...” Hinami shifted in her spot unsure of what to do. Hide smiled.

 

“You can lay down on me if you want.” He calmly said. “It's better than just sitting up.” Nervously, Hinami thanked him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Within seconds she fell asleep and her tiny head rested in Hide's lap. The blond ran a hand through her hair before taking a deep breath and gazing up at the moon.

 

What the hell was he going to do? Would Kaneki even recognize him?

Sighing, he felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know what to do from here on out. He knew that Kaneki was not just a danger to him, but to Hinami. If Kaneki could decimate both Touka and Tsukiyama, then what danger awaited the two of them?

 

_ It's okay man. Don't lose your cool. You've got this, you'll figure out a way. Just sleep now, take a break.  _

 

Unwillingly, Hide felt his eye lids grow heavy. Before he knew it, his head bobbed forward and he had fallen asleep.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Hide found himself on the soft park grass with Hinami in his arms. It seemed as if they'd both fallen off the bench. 

 

As his brown eyes slowly opened, he realized that someone or something had woken him. Sleepily and lazily, he gazed up and saw someone standing above him. After focusing for a few more moments, he gasped when he realized that it was Kaneki.

“Kaneki?” He exclaimed. 

 

“Good morning Hide.” He knelt down. “Rough night?”

 

“You'd know.” The blond replied. “You did it again! Kaneki, you need...” At that moment, Hinami started to stir. She turned in Hide's soft grasp and looked ahead. She instantly cowered when she saw Kaneki gazing at them.

 

“It's okay Hinami.” Hide spoke quietly. “It's fine...”

 

“You two are filthy.” He extended a hand and softly rubbed Hinami's hair. After a few seconds, the little ghoul gazed at Kaneki and her eyes began to water up. “Sorry if I frightened you Hinami.”

 

She blinked. “Is...is big brother okay?”

 

Kaneki nodded, and as he did, looked into Hide's eyes. “I'm fine.”

 

“What about big sister, and Tsukiyama?”

 

“They're fine, I made sure.” He stood. “But I'm fine.”

 

Kaneki held his hand out for Hide and the blond, still holding on to Hinami, grabbed it. The two stood wobbly on their feet.

 

“We should probably get home and get cleaned.” Hide itched his clumpy hair. By now the blood had dried. Surprisingly, Kaneki was clean. His shirt and jeans were flawless—he probably went home that night to shower. “Hinami you should come with us. We'll go back to Anteiku's in a bit.” The blond smiled.

 

“Okay...”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

A couple hours later, Himai was cleaned and dressed in new, fresh clothes. She presently lay asleep in Hide and Kaneki's guest bedroom.

 

Currently, Hide was in the bathroom, gazing at himself in the mirror. He was pretty sure he had an awful stench to him, and wanted nothing more than to get into the shower. Taking off his clothes, he realized some of the blood had seeped through his clothing and stuck to his skin.

 

In silence, he walked over to the shower where he bent over and turned on the water. Standing up straight, he turned around and nearly screamed when he saw Kaneki standing there with towels in his hands.

 

“Kaneki_”

 

“I just go these from the dryer.” The ghoul placed them on the sink surface. “Sorry if I frightened you.” 

 

“It's fine.” Hide replied, as Kaneki took a few steps forward. 

 

The blond remained still as the white haired ghoul pulled him into a soft embrace. “Sorry for last night.” Kaneki whispered in his ear. “I want to make it up to you.”

 

Hide felt those all too familiar shivers run down as spine. “It's fine...”

 

Kaneki began to sniff the blood spots on Hide and eventually ended up licking them. His warm tongue cascaded along Hide's smooth skin.

 

As usual, the blond held his breath until the hungry ghoul took a step back.

 

“You taste good.”

 

“It's not me.” Hide crossed his arms. “Now let me shower.”

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Thirty minutes later, Hide found himself laying down. Seconds later, Kaneki joined him, pulling him into an embrace from behind.

 

“Is she still asleep?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The couple sighed until Hide turned around to faced Kaneki. “What happened to those two? Why did you attack them?”

 

“Why? Were you afraid I might have attacked you or Hinami? Is that why you ran?”

 

“You didn't answer my question.” Hide snapped.

 

“Didn't I tell you I'd protect you? No matter who, or what stands in front of me, I'm going to protect you.” He smiled. “Tsukiyama and Touka don't know what they're talking about. Don't let their words get to you.”

 

“I didn't....I just...” He sighed. “I hope they're okay.” Hide frowned. “I also thought you were going to hurt Hinami.”

 

“I would never hurt her.” Kaneki smiled. “Is that all that's on your mind?”

 

The blond looked away, as if he had something to hide. “I want to know what happened to you. Why are you like this?”

 

“It's nothing for you to worry about Hide.” Kaneki kissed his forehead. “As long as I have you, I'll be fine.” 

 

Things fell silent as the two closed the distance in between them. Hide had moved forward and placed his lips upon Kaneki's. The ghoul smiled and rolled on top of the blond, cupping his face and gently stroking his cheek.

 

“Sorry I put a rift between you and your friends.” Hide admitted, breaking the kiss. “I still feel guilty.”

 

“Himani likes you, that's the only introduction that matters. Don't you ever be sorry for just being yourself.” And at that, the two kissed again before splitting and taking a much needed nap of their own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like mentioned before, I have a tumblr, so please follow me at yamiga123.tumblr.com  
> And I have written a new story, if you are interested, please read it.   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2642783

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts and by the way, I do have a tumblr. yamiga123.tumblr.com  
> I have an ask box, I draw some stuff, re-blog!  
> I do not own Tokyo Ghoul by the way.


End file.
